Culumon's... Tamer?
by Sera1
Summary: Culumon is upset, because he can't fight, and feels useless. So, to help his friends, he asks his... Tamer? to help. R&R.


Me: We no own Digimon, you no sue.

Vurso: And Culumon's Tamer and all that other stuff is based on Sera's Digimon RPG, where she actually has the things described here. And the Culumon in this fic is the same one from Tamers that we all know and love. We're also using the Japanese terms for the Digivolutionary stages, as follows: In-Training = In Training, Child = Rookie, Adult = Champion, Perfect = Ultimate, Ultimate = Mega.

Me: Okay, sorry to keep you all waiting, so, on with the fic!

*********************

Culumon sighed softly as he stared out the window. The red blob that was the D-Reaper was slowly growing larger, despite his friends' efforts to stop it.

"I should be out there! I should be helping!" He cried out in frustration. The two shadows behind him turned to look at the little white and purple Digimon.

"Face it, pipsqueak, if they can't do much, then you wouldn't stand a chance out there." One of them remarked stingingly.

Culumon glared at the shadow. "I don't remember asking you for your opinion, Trojan."

"Yeah, well, I gave it anyways. And it's not opinion, it's fact." Trojan walked forward into the light from the window, revealing himself to be a Beezelbumon Blast Mode.

"Now is not the time to fight, you two." The soft voice from the second shadow instantly shut even the hyper Culumon up.

The Catalyst sighed, spread his ears, and floated over to perch on the second shadow's shoulder. The human turned to look at the tiny Digimon, the only discernable feature about the person being their eyes. Hazel, with tiny flecks of blue and gold, they glowed softly with a light all their own.

With another longing glance out the window, Culumon murmured, "I should be there… helping them, like they helped me… not staying here where it's safe."

The Tamer sighed, stood, and walked over to the window. After looking out the window for a while, the person turned around, grabbed some rollerblades, and began strapping them on.

"What are you doing?" Trojan asked, straightening from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Gabriel's right. We should be out there fighting." His Tamer replied. Culumon smiled, and jumped to his normal spot on his Tamer's shoulder. The human began to skate down the hall, and had the door open, before turning to regard Trojan with a fathomless look.

"Coming?"

Trojan stayed there for a few seconds, before jogging forward. "You think I would let you go out there alone, with only the pipsqueak for protection?" He followed his Tamer as they all made haste.

They just hoped they weren't too late.

***

"We can't… keep this… up much longer…" Sakuyamon panted.

"No kidding!" SaintGargomon said as he skidded backwards from a particularly powerful blow.

Dukemon gave a soft sigh. "I hate this. Our attacks barely do a thing, and it just comes right back at us!"

"Uh, guys?" Justimon said nervously.

"What?" SaintGargomon asked, looking over his shoulder.

"IT'S GONNA ATTACK THE OTHERS!" The heads of the other three Ultimates shot up, and they gasped, as the D-Reaper prepared to fire an attack.

Right where the rest of the Tamers and their Digimon were resting.

Pulling a WarGrowlmon, they all interposed themselves between the D-Reaper and their friends. They closed their eyes, waiting for the burning pain that would come.

It didn't. Both the Tamers and the D-Reaper paused at the chilling howl that sounded from behind them. They looked up in time to see a strange Digimon jump over their heads, followed by a Beezelbumon Blast Mode.

Even the D-Reaper stared as the Digimon landed. It looked like some sort of composite of Angemon, a centaur, a wolf, and every kind of big cat.

Where a centaur would have the body of a horse, this Digimon had a wolfish body, with a cat-like aspect. Angemon like wings sprouted from the wolf shoulders, and they were carefully folded along the Digimon's back. Hirokazu gulped and pointed at the huge claws on the Digimon's feet, each of which were taller than a grown man. The fur that covered every inch of the Digimon looked like a patchwork quilt, made with every type of fur that could be found on a big cat, with wolf fur thrown in for good measure.

The upper body of the Digimon was like an Angemon's, only covered in fur, and without the tubes. The head of the Digimon's was like a wolf's, and it had an Angemon helmet covering its head. There were holes in the helmet for the Digimon's ears. The Digimon carried a wooden staff as tall as it. The Digimon's lips were drawn back in a snarl, and thunderous growls emanated from its throat.

The D-Reaper seemed to laugh, and it turned, to fire the attack at the newcomer.

The Digimon merely seemed to grow angrier at this, and lowered his staff, so that it was pointing forwards. The end began to glow, and then multiple beams shot out, each one lead by a big cat or a wolf, made out of light.

"CARNAL RAGE!"

Half of the attack was nullified by that of the D-Reaper's, but the other half bounded on to slam into the giant blob. The D-Reaper shuddered, and fell back a little.

The Tamers slowly began to stand, and they were all giving the Digimon wary looks.

"I don't like this." SaintGargomon muttered.

"Have you ever heard the expression, the enemy of my enemy is my friend? This thing doesn't like the D-Reaper, so for now we have a common goal. Destroy the D-Reaper." Sakuyamon retorted. Justimon and Dukemon nodded, before taking their place at the sides of the new Digimon. He didn't even spare them a glance, but instead leapt forward, clearly intending to do some damage.

And damage he did. The new Digimon fought like a fiend, spurring the Tamers and their Digimon on to greater efforts. Both Beezelbumon would dive in, shoot, and soar up again.

But this took a toll on all of them. It may have been the most effective way of fighting the enemy, but it was also the most tiring.

By the time the sun started to set, they were all exhausted. Even the newcomer was dragging his feet, and his attacks weren't as strong as before.

"Guys…" Dukemon said before he glowed and reverted back to Takato and Guilmon. "I think we should retreat for the day. We're all too tired to continue fighting." Takato finished the sentence.

The others all nodded as lack of energy made them all revert back to their Child and human forms. They all slowly started walking away, too tired to fight any longer.

Since their backs were turned, they didn't see the D-Reaper aiming right at them, ready to fire an attack.

The newcomer did, though. Summoning all the energy he had left, he bounded over, scooped them all up, and ran, just before the attack vaporized the concrete the kids and their Digimon had been walking on.

The kids were all momentarily stunned, then they slowly started to peek over the edges of the Digimon's hands, where they were perched. The ground was going by at a pretty fast rate, which was more attributed to the Digimon's size than speed. The fastest their carrier was managing was a slow, tired trot.

The Beezelbumon that had arrived earlier flew up and perched on the Digimon's shoulder, resting.

The Digimon himself looked down, and they noticed something they hadn't before. On the Digimon's helmet was a large red triangle, surrounded by three smaller black triangles. They tried to figure out where they had seen that before, but were just too tired.

"Where do you want me to take you?" The Digimon rumbled, his first words that they had heard, besides him calling out his attack.

"Um… the elementary school in West Shinjuku." Takato answered. The Digimon nodded, and slowed to a walk, to navigate the streets.

By the time they had reached the school, he was dragging his feet, and each step looked like it pained him. Parts of his body were also starting to shimmer, and it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to stay in his Ultimate form much longer.

The Digimon stumbled, too tired to even stand anymore. He lowered his hands, and they slowly climbed off. They turned to smile at him, and gasped.

The Digimon was reluctantly starting to glow, and shrink as he reverted back to a lower Digivolutionary level.

What surprised them, though, was that two creatures were revealed when the glow faded. A young girl about a little older than them, and a very familiar In-Training.

"CULUMON?"

*********************

Me: Okay, this may not be continued for a while, because I'm out of ideas for it, and I have others stories to write, too.

Vurso: So please don't plague us with reviews saying to continue.

Me: It will be continued, but only when we have time.

Vurso: Now, please, review!


End file.
